


Because We Can

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-04
Updated: 2002-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex helps Clark make sense of the LesYay. A silly reaction to the blatant Chlana of 'Heat'. Oh yeah, thunderstorm? Not quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because We Can

## Because We Can

by Jordan

[]()

* * *

"Dude, all I'm saying is there's more to those girls than we think," Pete whispered. 

"I don't care what you saw," Clark hissed back. "Chloe and Lana are not lesbians!" 

The tall boy sitting on the gym floor in front of Clark turned his head and raised his eyebrows. 

"What?" Clark shrugged. 

"Kent!" Coach Peterson snapped. "I'm letting you guys watch the playoffs today because you're such quiet, well-behaved young men. Pay attention or we're playing dodge ball." 

"Yeah right," Pete whispered. "He's just pissed cause Oakland's losing." 

Clark tried to concentrate on the baseball game, but he couldn't get Pete's insinuation out of his head. Chloe had hooked up with some guy from Metropolis over the summer and Lana was kind of with Whitney and they didn't even really like each other that much until a few months ago. It was ridiculous, they couldn't be... sweaty and hot in those clingy tank tops, sitting next to each other in the dark during that filmstrip in biology and Clark's stomach felt kind of queasy and his eyes started to itch and burn... 

Baseball, playoffs, relief pitchers, baseball, Coach Peterson, World Series... 

Pretending to scratch the back of his neck, Pete leaned toward Clark. 

"Lesbians, man." 

"You're so wrong." 

"You haven't seen them lately!" Pete insisted. "Lana's working on a story for the Torch and Chloe will stand behind her checking it, and like, put her hand on Lana's hand on the mouse and lean in really close and then giggle quietly and god, the way they look at each other..." Pete trailed off. 

"Well maybe they're just really close," Clark reasoned. "You know how girls are more...touchy-feely like that." 

"Oh yeah, and this morning Lana called Chloe 'sweetie'," Pete snickered. 

"That doesn't mean anything." 

"You weren't there!" Pete hissed. "I was talking to Lana at her locker and then Chloe walked up and I was pretty much invisible. Chloe's all 'Morning Lana', all flirty like she used to be with you -" 

Clark snorted. 

"And then Lana goes, 'Hi, sweetie, I was hoping to catch you before class', blah blah, pink girly stuff, and that's about when I left." 

"Lex calls me that all the time." 

Pete stared at Clark, his eyes wide as half-dollars. "Dude." 

"Joke. You're supposed to laugh." Clark bumped Pete with his shoulder. "But how is that different from guys calling each other 'buddy' or, like, 'fuckwad'? 

"It's different, darling, because it's a term of endearment. Get it honey?" 

"Pete..." 

"See, it's weird, isn't it?" 

"Well, when you say it." 

"So help me God, Ross and Kent, I will turn this TV off and make everyone run laps if you two don't shut up!" 

"Sorry, Coach," Pete said. 

Clark avoided the Coach's glare and pretended to be enthralled with the game. About two minutes before the bell rang, Pete slowly moved closer to Clark again, this time under the guise of checking the clock. 

"Lesbians." 

* * *

"A lot of girls their age experiment, Clark. It's perfectly normal." 

Lex handed Clark a bottle of Coke and settled next to him on the leather couch. 

"I just don't get it," Clark said, wiping the perspiration off the green-tinted glass. "I mean, they're not... I've never heard Chloe... they like boys." 

"Ah," Lex nodded. "I see." 

"What?" 

"It's important to you that they like boys, isn't it?" 

Clark took a drink of soda and looked at Lex impatiently. 

"I - I don't care, they always have -" 

"But if they like each other it's possible that they don't like you, right? You're worried that the beautiful young ladies vying for Clark Kent's attention aren't really interested in him at all. Oh god, what will you do?" Lex chuckled 

"They're not - I mean, it's not like..." Clark set the bottle on the coffee table. "Look, I just want to know what's going on with my friends. I don't like being left out." 

"Of course you don't," Lex soothed him. He patted his lap, motioning for Clark to lie down. Resting his head on Lex's thigh, Clark closed his eyes as Lex smoothed the hair away from his face. 

"This is stupid," Clark sighed. "I don't know for sure if they're even doing anything." 

"Oh, they're dykes alright." 

"What?" Clark opened his eyes and stared up at Lex. "How do you know?" 

"I caught them in the garden at my wedding," Lex explained 

Clark's mouth fell open. "What were they -" he swallowed, "doing?" 

"They were acting out their own little ceremony. I was just in time for 'you may kiss the bride'." 

"Oh." Clark rolled onto his side and pressed his face against Lex's stomach, mumbling something into his shirt. 

"What was that?" Lex asked. 

"I said, which one was supposed to be the bride?" Clark whimpered and clutched the neck of his t-shirt. "God, this sucks." 

"Clark," Lex chuckled. He snuck his arms under Clark's shoulders and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Your ego is really far too fragile. Isn't it enough that the richest, most sophisticated, not to mention criminally attractive man in the tri-state area is ass-over-ankles in love with you? Does the entire town have to worship you too?" 

"I'd settle for fawning adoration." Clark smiled through his pout. "And nice try, but I still don't forgive you for marrying that skany devil-whore. There's no way in hell I'm having sex with you today." 

"God, Clark, that was four days ago," Lex complained. "How long do you plan to put me through this?" 

Clark traced his finger down Lex's throat to his chest, hooking it in the collar before sitting up and finishing his Coke in one gulp. 

"As long as it takes." 

* * *

"God, it's hot." 

Chloe shut her magazine and began fanning her chest with it. 

"How can you stand it Clark?" 

Clark jerked his eyes away from Chloe's chest, trying in vain to wipe away the image of her low-cut, sleeveless peasant top that gathered in little puckers between her breasts as it clung to her shining, flushed skin... 

"Huh?" He avoided eye contact with her and stared out the Talon front window, just in case. 

"If I were a guy in this heat, I'd walk around shirtless 24-7." Chloe smiled, as if receiving a sudden, brilliant idea. 

"Oh - it's, um, not so bad." Clark took a gulp of his iced tea. "We never had AC cause my dad thought it'd make the outside chores unbearable by comparison. I'm used to it." 

"Well I'm not, Christ." Chloe leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "Let's go run through some sprinklers or something." 

Over Chloe's shoulder, Clark saw Lana walk up behind her, an index finger pressed to her lips in a "shhh" gesture, the other hand hidden behind her back. Slowly, she reached out and pressed her hand to the small of Chloe's back. 

"Aaah!" Chloe yelped, sitting up straight. "Lana!" 

"What? You looked hot," Lana explained, dumping a handful of ice into the bus tray on the table beside them. 

To his credit, Clark made a conscious effort to keep his tongue in his mouth as Chloe reached for Lana's hand and pulled her down to sit on her lap. 

"I just called Lex to see if we could close early," Lana said. "He invited us over for a swim." 

"Really?" Chloe beamed. "Oh my god, that would feel so good. I can wear my new suit." 

"Ooh, that stringy one you showed me in the catalog?" Lana asked. Chloe nodded and they exchanged a very significant smile. 

"You're coming too, right Clark?" Chloe asked. "We can pick up your suit when we stop at Lana's." 

"Yeah. Er - no. That's okay," Clark said. 

"You have to come!" Lana pouted. 

"Yeah, I mean we don't have to stop at my house. My trunks are at Lex's." 

"Really." Chloe, sounding heavily unsurprised, raised one eyebrow and smiled secretively at Lana again. 

"And I always carry an extra one in my bag," Lana said. 

"Why would you..." Chloe began. "Oh, never mind. Let's go." 

* * *

"Can I get you anything to drink, girls?" Lex asked as he led them into the poolroom in a white t-shirt and a pair of short, black swimming trunks. 

"Umm, ginger ale?" Chloe asked. 

"Sure," Lex smiled. "Lana?" 

"Margarita." Lana giggled as Chloe elbowed her in the ribs. 

"Blended or rocks?" Lex deadpanned. "Changing room's the last door on the left." 

"Thanks," they echoed, running off to change into their swimsuits. 

"One Coke and two ginger ales, Javier," Lex spoke into the intercom. "And I'll have a vodka sour." 

"What if I wanted a margarita too?" Clark asked, kicking off his flip-flops and tugging his shirt over his head. He snatched the red trunks Lex held out to him and quickly shucked his khaki shorts. "You didn't even ask me." 

"That's because you drink Coke." Lex pulled four large white towels out of a cupboard and set them on a chair. "What's your problem?" 

"Why did you invite them over here?" Clark stepped into his swimsuit. 

"Because it's hot and I thought they might like to cool off," Lex smirked. 

"You're messing with me." 

"Clark..." 

"You just want to make me all uncomfortable about the whole lesbian thing. Well, it's not going to work. I officially don't give a flying -" 

Clark stopped talking as Chloe and Lana emerged from the changing room. Lana wore an aquamarine bandeau-top bikini, one skinny strap hooked around her neck like a halter. Chloe was adjusting the triangle cups of her sage green top, pausing to move her hair as Lana re-tied the strings around her neck. Her bottoms had strings at the hips and Clark wondered if Lana had helped tie those too. 

"You were saying?" Lex smiled. 

"Cannonball!" shouted Lana, running to the pool but stopping abruptly at the edge. "Just kidding." She dipped her toe into the water. Chloe joined her and did the same. 

"Ooh, it's perfect. Jump in, Lana." Chloe said. 

"No, you go first." 

"I could push you," Chloe offered. 

"No! Fine," Lana consented. "We'll get in together. On the count of three, okay?" 

Chloe and Lana held hands and counted together, smiling broadly and squealing as they reached '3' and jumped in the water. 

"Oh no, nothing queer about that," Lex said. 

The girls popped out of the water laughing and swam to the edge closest to Lex and Clark. 

"Come on, you guys," Lana prodded, wrapping her legs around Chloe's waist and mounting her piggyback. "Get in." 

Lex peeled off his t-shirt, folded it and set it on the table before easing himself in to the shallow end of the pool. Rolling his eyes, Clark followed him. 

Clark kept to one corner of the pool as Lex and the girls splashed each other, raced back and forth and competed in a number of contests, all of which Clark had to judge. It was with great reluctance that he awarded Lex Best Handstand. Every few minutes Lex would turn to Clark and raise his eyebrows and Clark would respond with an unamused headshake. 

"Hey, let's chicken fight," Chloe suggested. "Lex, you take Lana. She's smaller." 

"Hey," Lana protested. "I'm not that small. I'll bet I kick your ass!" 

"Wait a minute," Lex interrupted. "What the hell is a chicken fight? Is there potential for serious injury? Cause I don't think I'm insured for anything involving farm animals." 

"Oh god," Clark groaned, swimming to the center of the pool. "You've never heard of chicken fighting?" 

Lex shrugged his shoulders. 

"Well, they're usually conducted on monkey bars," Chloe began. 

"Monkey what?" Lex joked. Clark groaned again. "I'm sorry Chloe, go on." 

"Lana and I get on your shoulders and try to wrestle each other off," Chloe explained. "You guys can try to knock each other over too, you just can't touch us." 

"Sounds fun," Lex said, smiling suggestively at Clark. 

"Oh it's a blast," Clark said sarcastically. 

Lex and Lana huddled at the other side of the pool, shooting Clark and Chloe intimidating stares and whispering their game plan. 

"This'll be cake, Clark," Chloe said quietly. "I know where Lana's ticklish, I'll just -" 

"How do you know where Lana's ticklish?!" 

"Oh come on, Clark," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Surely you're aware of what goes on at slumber parties." 

"Slumber, like -" Clark paused. "Sleepovers?" 

"Right," Chloe laughed. "You've heard of them." 

"So what, you guys watch girl movies and talk about cute boys?" Clark asked. 

"Something like that," Chloe smiled. "When we're not pillow-fighting in our underwear. Now if you'll kindly help onto your shoulders, we can take those elfish little waifs back to bitch school." 

* * *

"Okay ladies, shake hands," Lex said. "No hair pulling and for god's sake, watch the feet." 

Chloe and Lana tried to keep straight faces as they politely shook hands. Clark stared at Lex, expressionless, firmly gripping Chloe's shins. Lex winked and mouthed a kiss to him. 

"Ready..." he drawled. "Go!" 

Clark struggled to keep his balance as Chloe immediately began shaking Lana by the shoulders. Lana got a grip on Chloe's wrists and pushed back quickly, causing Clark to take a step back and move his hands to Chloe's knees to steady her. Recovered, Chloe grasped Lana's upper arms and pulled herself (and as a result, Clark) up close to Lana, trying to force her off Lex's shoulders with her body weight. 

Clark stood there, his face inches from Lex's smug smile as the girls on their shoulders laughed and wriggled. 

"Lex!" Lana screamed. "Help me! She's tickling me!" 

Clark looked up to see Chloe holding Lana's elbow in one hand, her other hand squeezing the back of Lana's thigh, just below her ass. 

"Oh, that's lovely," Lex said. 

Clark narrowed his eyes. "You're an asshole." 

Lex laughed and gently patted Clark on the cheek, then quickly brought both hands to Clark's chest and shoved him backwards, hard. It was enough to make him lose his balance and he and Chloe fell sideways into the water. 

"Yes!" Lana shouted, pumping her arms into the air. "You guys SUCK!" 

Lex carried her on a victory waltz around the pool before helping her down and swimming over to Clark, who had again retreated to his corner. 

"Are you going to sulk all day?" he asked. 

"Oh Jesus H. Christmas," Clark muttered. Lex whipped his head around just in time to see Lana reach out to Chloe. 

"Whoa, honey, you're hanging out there." Lana quickly tugged one of Chloe's cups over to cover her exposed nipple. 

"Wonder how that happened," Chloe said. 

"Hmm..." Lana purred, smiling at her. She moved closer to Chloe and murmured something inaudible in her ear. Both girls giggled and nodded. 

"Clark, they're a couple of crazy girls in love," Lex said. "Just get used to it and be happy for them." 

"That's easy for you to say, you're not nursing confused, adolescent crushes on either of them. You don't know what this is like...oh my god, they're kissing." Clark's face fell and then changed into an expression of fixated intrigue. Slowly, he began moving toward them. 

"Clark..." Lex tried to pull him back, but Clark shook him off. When he reached the couple, still locked in a delicate, slow kiss, he stood watching them, arms folded across his chest. 

Chloe opened her eyes first and motioned for Lana to turn around to face Clark. 

"Can we...help you?" Chloe asked. Lana giggled. 

"Okay you guys," Clark began. "You know I love and respect you both as friends and I'm sorry to make this into an issue, but seriously. What. The hell." 

"Clark you are so cute," Lana gushed. 

"That doesn't answer my question, Lana." 

"What is your question, exactly?" Chloe asked. 

"Why? How? What the hell?" Clark asked, exasperated. He turned around, hoping to find an ally in Lex, but Lex just laughed quietly to himself and stretched his arms across the edge of the pool, letting his legs dangle in front of him. 

"Why what Clark?" Chloe asked. "Why do I like Lana? Why does she like me?" 

"Girls," Clark whined. "You're both girls!" 

"It doesn't mean we don't like guys," Lana said. "We just like each other more." 

"Guys smell bad," Chloe reasoned. 

"They don't know how to dress," Lana said. Lex 'ahem'-ed. "Except the gay ones," she amended. 

"They don't appreciate anything," Chloe added. "They can't dance, they like stupid movies -" 

"They're painfully immature and they have no decorative sense whatsoever," Lana continued. Lex coughed. "Alright already, Lex. Except the gay ones." 

"But why - what attracted you to each other?" Clark asked feebly. 

"Oh come on, Clark, look at her," Chloe said. She moved behind Lana and placed her hands around Lana's waist. "She's amazingly beautiful and funny and sexy...but you know that." 

Lana smiled and linked her fingers through Chloe's . 

"It's not that hard to understand," Lana reasoned. "Girls are soft and smooth and pretty. We smell good." Lana looked down at the water before continuing. "We know what feels good." 

Clark shivered; he was nowhere near cold. 

"I don't see why you're having such a hard time with this Clark," Chloe said. "I mean, of all people." 

"What do you - um - what's that supposed to mean?" 

Lex walked up behind Clark and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sweetheart?" he began, bemused. "They know. Everyone knows." 

"I -" 

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "Come on, Lana, let's get dried off." 

Lana shrugged and looked at Clark apologetically before lifting herself out of the pool. 

"No offense Clark," she said, following Chloe to the changing room. "We're just really not into guys right now." 

Lex swam in a circle around Clark. 

"You wanna make out?" he asked nonchalantly. 

"Lex, I just saw my worst nightmare and all-time hottest masturbatory fantasy combined and come to life before my eyes. My penis is way to confused to respond to that." 

"First of all, fuck you." Lex splashed him. 

"What?" Clark asked. 

"Think about it." 

"Oh, yeah," Clark looked down at the water sheepishly. "Um, I meant 'all-time hottest' until I met you." 

"Naturally," Lex said. "You'll still have to make it up to me, of course." 

"Okay," Clark smiled. 

"Secondly, grow up. Don't take it as an affront to your masculinity. They're teenage girls with enough self-awareness to know that they enjoy themselves some lesbo action. I, for one, am impressed. Just imagine what they're doing right now." 

"They're changing." Clark settled into his corner. Lex swam up close to him, parted Clark's knees and moved between them. 

"In a sense. Chloe is untying Lana's bathing suit and peeling it down her chest, revealing two hard, wet nipples..." 

"Lex," Clark whimpered. 

"Lana moans as Chloe slips a hand down her bottoms and starts to stroke her already-swollen clit..." Lex pressed his body against Clark's, ignoring his pathetic protests. 

"Seriously, Lex." 

"Mmm, Chloe strips off her suit and touches herself, motioning for Lana to lick her velvety, wet..." 

"You fucking prick." 

"Me?" Lex laughed, pressing the heel of his hand against the hardness in Clark's shorts. "I'm just trying to help your penis understand -" 

"Fuck, touch me," Clark grunted. 

"Excuse me, what?" Lex teased. "I'm sorry, I was under the impression we weren't having sex." He took three steps back. 

Eyes closed, head resting against the stone edge of the pool, Clark reached for Lex, touching his naked chest with the pads of his fingers. 

"It's okay, I forgive you, I forgive you, just please, come here and touch me." 

Slowly, Lex approached Clark, a confident smile spread across his face. He stretched the elastic waistband of Clark's shorts and snuck a hand inside, stroking Clark hard and fast. 

"I love you when you're sexually confused," Lex whispered. 

Clark choked out a muffled moan and came, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. 

"Wow. God. If I ever -" 

"Shh, did you hear that?" Lex cut him off. 

Clark cocked his head and concentrated. If he listened close enough, he could hear the unmistakable symphonic sounds of teenage-girl orgasm echo through the castle. 

\---end--- 


End file.
